1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a detachable hand tool.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional detachable hand tool in accordance with the prior art includes a hollow casing, a spindle received in the casing, a locking member disposed between the casing and the spindle to be relatively driven by the casing. The spindle has an end having a connecting portion defined therein. The connecting hole has a spring received therein and a block mounted on the spring. The block has a protrusion formed thereon. A tool driver is detachably received in the connecting hole. The block and the spring are pressed by the tool driver. A first end of the locking member is protruded from the connecting hole for allowing the tool driver extending in the connecting hole due to block pushed the locking member. When the block is pressed to a terminal of the connecting hole, the protrusion of the block presses a second end of the locking member for seesawly receiving the first end of the locking member for locking the tool driver. When the second end of the locking member is pressed, the first end of the locking member is seesawly protruded from the connecting hole for releasing the tool driver from the connecting hole.
However, the tool driver detached from the conventional detachable handle tool is easily shot off due to an elastic force of the spring. When the tool driver is released from locking, the compressed spring is released and shoots the tool driver. It is dangerous for a neighboring person to be shot by the tool driver. Furthermore, a speed of the tool driver shot by the conventional handle is fast such that the tool driver is easily lost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional detachable hand tool.